Yes
by MistressOfTheWinter
Summary: Eleven/River.  Lots of references to Silence in the Library/Forest of the Dead.  Rated T just in case I decide to continue.
1. Chapter 1

**So this is my first ever fanfic and I'm not very good at writing, but I wanted to give it a go, so don't be too hard on me c: This is just a thought that popped randomly into my head.**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Doctor Who nor any of its characters...yet :)**

* * *

><p>The Doctor straightened the lapels of his new jacket and fiddled with his newly cut hair, trying to distract himself from thoughts of the past few hours. He leaned against the TARDIS console and closed his eyes. Darillium, oh what a night it had been. It had been his last night with <em>his<em> River; no more adventures. She was headed for the Library and he was headed for Utah; it seemed fitting.

The Library.

"_Let me do this!"_

"_If you die here it'll mean I've never met you."_

"_Time can be rewritten!"_

"_Not those times, not one line. Don't you dare! It's okay. It's okay. It's not over for you. You'll see me again. You've got all of that to come. You and me. Time and space. You watch us run."_

"_River you know my name. You whispered my name in my ear. There's only one way I would ever tell anyone my name. There's only one time I could."_

"_Hush now…Spoilers."_

_The clock ticked down to zero, there was a blinding light, and she was gone._

It had been so hard for him not to say anything, not to warn her, not to beg her not to go. She had no idea that this trip she was to go on in a week would end in her death. He smiled bitterly at the thought of how excited she had been when she told him about it.

"_The Library, Doctor. Can you imagine? An entire planet filled with all of the books ever written… No one's entered it in a hundred years, you know. They say…" _

_She had trailed off at this point, noticing the look of pain that crossed his face, the tears that threatened to fall down his cheeks. She asked him what was wrong, her eyes filled with concern and unconditional love, but he had only whispered, "Spoilers," and kissed her softly, not wanting to waste time with a thing such as sadness when this was his last night with her._

He mentally shook himself as if to rid his mind of all his unwanted thoughts. The TARDIS hummed and he opened his eyes and gazed around the empty console room. Alone. Again. A madman and his box.

He slowly turned to face the console and put in the coordinates for Utah. What was the point in putting it off any longer? Once the "_Vwoorp, Vwoorp_," sound of the TARDIS had stopped and he knew they had landed, he walked down the steps and out the door, unable to bring himself to give the TARDIS a last goodbye.

He was stunned by the sight before him. This was most definitely not 1969 Utah. This was where he just left. This was River's house. He stared sadly at the house for a moment then turned to go back into the TARDIS only to find that she wouldn't allow him back in. Of course. She had taken him where he "needed to go." But this time she was wrong, he didn't need to be here, he didn't _want_ to be here. He leaned his forehead against the TARDIS, wondering why the Old Girl had brought him here.

He sighed and turned around and made his way up the path to the steps. He took the steps two at a time and stopped in front of the door. He straightened his bow tie, took a deep breath and knocked gently. He rocked anxiously on the balls of his feet; he had no idea where this River was in their time streams…he could only hope it was _his_ River.

After a few moments he heard the light pad of bare feet make their way to the door and the soft click of it unlocking. The door opened and there she stood in a tank top and shorts, barefooted and as beautiful as ever, her hair down and in an unruly mess, just like he liked it.

He smiled lopsidedly, "Good evening, Doctor Song."

"Hello, Doctor."

His smile faltered at this, her voice was absent of its usual River-ness and when he looked into her eyes, his hearts almost stopped. Her eyes were void of the love and devotion he was so used to seeing.

He plastered the grin back on his face, "May I come in?"

She hesitated then stepped aside, allowing him to walk in, then softly closed the door behind him. She slipped past him and walked into the kitchen without a word.

His hearts felt like they had dropped to the floor. This was not the River he had gotten so used to seeing. She didn't welcome him with a coy smile, or with a "Hello Sweetie," or some other clever line. The sashaying of her hips as she walked was gone and there was no flirtatious edge to her voice.

He wouldn't say she was angry, but she was definitely not happy with him. Oh goodness, what had his younger self done this time? At the beginning, his beginning, he had been so cold and untrusting…how he wished he could take those days back.

He straightened his bow tie again and followed her into the kitchen. He found her facing away from him, gripping the edge of the countertop so tightly that her knuckles had turned white. Yep, definitely unhappy.

"Why are you here, Doctor?"

Her voice sounded so bitter, so empty.

"I…I wanted to see you, of course."

"So the TARDIS brought you here, did she?"

She spun around and he involuntarily took a step back, surprised by the look of…of…was that hate he saw flash in her eyes?

"Well you tell her to take you back to wherever you came from. I don't want you here. I don't want to ever see you again. Just go back into that blue box of yours and fly off and don't ever come back."

He stared at her, stunned and hurt, able to tell from the icy tone of her voice that she was as serious as death itself. He quickly pulled out his little blue book and flipped through it hurriedly.

"River…River, where are we?"

He needed to know. What had he done? He could fix this. He could. He had to.

"Have we done Asgard, yet?"

He looked up to see her leaning against the counter, her arms folded and her jaw set.

"Yes."

He looked back down and flipped through the book again.

"The Pits of Palanthos?"

"Yes."

Flip flip.

"America? The Silence?"

"Yes."

He flipped some more, realizing this was a River that knew him well. He flipped to the almost very beginning of his book.

"Crash of the Byzantium…?"

"Yes."

He froze; he knew there was only one more left. He looked up at her to see bitter tears forming in her eyes, breaking the expressionless mask she had been wearing so well.

"River…have we done The Library?"

"Yes."

* * *

><p><strong>I would most definitely love a review...por favor? <strong>


	2. Chapter 2

**Thank you guys so much for all the reviews on the last chapter! They kept me smiling all day c: **

**I never really intended on writing more, I just planned to keep the rest in my head, but all those reviews made me too happy to not continue so here's the end. Also, this part is from River's point of view.**

**Disclaimer: Sadly, I do not own Doctor Who nor any of its characters**

* * *

><p>He had shown up at her doorstep, again, with the same haircut and the same suit he had the last time she had seen him, her Doctor. …No, not <em>her<em> Doctor. He had left her in the computer in that Godforsaken Library, in that hell, for 195 years, 11 months and 23 days. No, she didn't have a Doctor anymore. At least, that's what she tried to tell herself.

The Doctor stood in front of her, staring at her as if he couldn't believe what she had just told him. She wiped her tears away frustratingly and tried to put her mask of blank emotion back on. If that failed her, she'd have to resort to anger; she didn't want him to see how she really felt: Abandoned. Broken.

"River…"

He took a step towards her and reached out to pull her into his lovingly embrace, but she backed away, fixing him with another cold stare. He dropped his arms hopelessly, searching her eyes for some trace of affection.

"River…how long? How long were you in The Library?"

She dropped her eyes to the floor. His voice was full of desperation and a need to know that he hadn't kept her waiting for what seemed an eternity. She could hear the love and sorrow mixing in his voice and it was breaking her hearts; if she had to listen to him say one more word she'd give in and pretend everything was okay, like the past two hundred years of her life never happened. She would travel with him, have adventures with him, and love him, just like she always has and always will. But that's not what she wants. Something would go wrong, something always went wrong; it seemed as if time itself refused to allow them to be together, and she couldn't bear the thought of losing him again.

"Just go. I told you, I don't want you here."

She could hear her voice breaking along with her resolve. She walked past him and back to her front door. She hesitated then opened it and stood to the side.

"River…"

"Just go."

She stared down at her bare feet as he slowly walked past her and out the door. He turned around, but she shut it before he had the chance to speak. She leaned against the door and listened for the sound of his retreating footsteps and the familiar whir of his TARDIS as it disappeared, but it never came; she could still feel his presence on the other side of the door. Why hadn't he left?

He pressed his forehead to the door and closed his eyes.

"River…"

She smiled ever so slightly to herself. That impossible man just doesn't ever give up, does he? She gripped the handle of the door, going against everything her head was telling her, and opened it.

Her breath hitched in her chest as she looked, really looked, into his eyes for the first time since his arrival. She found nothing but love in those beautiful, ancient eyes of his and she wondered fleetingly what she had done to deserve it.

A soft smile played across his lips.

"What? You thought I was just going to leave without you?"

"You'd better not," she mumbled as she threw her arms around him, her tears now falling freely as he held her tightly and whispered soft declarations of love into her ear.

* * *

><p>River woke suddenly and she felt tears stinging behind her eyes as the dream slipped away. She threw off the hot covers and sat up, looking around the empty room for some trace of him. Of course he wasn't there; he only existed in her dreams now. She sighed, her hearts feeling heavy; some tea would do her good.<p>

She suddenly found herself in the kitchen, a cup of hot tea in her hand. She stared into it for a moment then threw it forcefully into the sink, causing it to shatter. She hated it here, in the computer of The Library…but she knew, given the chance, she would do it all again to save that impossible man of hers and all the times they ever had together.

She walked over to the calendar where she marked off the days until the Doctor would come for her. She drew a line through yesterday's date. 195 years, 11 months and 24 days. Deep down she knew he would never come for her, that she'd be here forever, but she thought that her world might just turn dark if she ever for one moment accepted it.

* * *

><p><strong>Reviews make me too happy for words :)<strong>


End file.
